


The Love of His People

by blindedbythetomlinsun



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canada Day, Gen, Happy Ending, I suck at tagging, Sad, happy birthday canada, mattie needs some love, this is my first work on here omg, well belated birthday, wtf even is this title lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindedbythetomlinsun/pseuds/blindedbythetomlinsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He goes through his routine like clockwork; he sings happy birthday to himself, blows out the candles, and makes the same wish he makes every single year - that someone will finally remember his birthday.</p>
<p>(It never comes true.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love of His People

 

 

When Matthew wakes up this morning, it takes him at least an hour before he remembers it is his birthday, and even that simple thought doesn't bring as much joy as it used to. Even now, he can just HEAR the Americans preparing for their day, the Fourth of July, and he knows that he will yet again be overshadowed by his star-brother's birthday. It isn't like this bothers him too much nowadays - he's come to terms with the fact that he doesn't get nearly as much recognition as the other countries and probably never will. However, just because he's come to terms with it doesn't mean it hurts any less.

 

-

As Matthew convinces Kumajirou to help him bake a cake, he begins to wonder why he even bothers anymore.

-

 

He asks himself why his own family fails to remember his birthday. His dads must not love him as much as Alfred, he guesses. After all, their Papa gave Al the Statue of Liberty and their Dad gave Al literally everything. What did they ever do for Matthew?

He has hopes that Alfred will remember and stop by for a visit, perhaps even drop off a present, since Alfred has always been there for Matthew and stood by his side while everyone ignored him.

However, Alfred's big day is only three days away, and to think that he would give even Matthew recognition at this time would be nothing short of wishful thinking.

So Matthew resigns himself to the fact that he will spend this birthday alone.

 

-

It no longer pains him that this is far from the first time.

-

 

A letter, a simple letter saying "happy birthday," is that too much to ask for? His Dad he can understand not wanting to greet him - after all, this marks the day of his independence from him - but Francis loves him to bits, doesn't he? Shouldn't he be showering him in presents and affection right about now?

Matthew isn't even sure if Francis remembers who he is nowadays.

 

He eats the cake with Kuma, and it turns out to be yummier than he originally thought. He goes through his routine like clockwork; he sings happy birthday to himself, blows out the candles, and makes the same wish he makes every single year - that someone will finally remember his birthday.

 

-

It never comes true.

-

 

As it nears evening, Matthew contemplates just going to bed. It's apparent that nobody will visit by this time, and there's nothing left to look forward to but bitter disappointment. Sleep sounds like the best part of his day so far. He nearly heads upstairs to get ready for bed when he hears passioned shouting coming from outside. Matthew sticks his head out the window and blinks in surprise to see so many people walking past his house dressed in Canadian gear, heading towards something.

It's then that Matthew remembers: the Fireworks. He hasn't watched them in what seems like forever.

He makes a decision and flees up to his room, decking himself in his favourite Canada shirt and pants and even takes his mini flag with him for good measure. He grabs Kuma and together they follow the masses towards the celebration.

 

-

He feels happy for the first time since he woke up.

-

 

As he reaches Parliament Hill, he's astounded to see that so many people are already present, and he  wanders around with Kuma for a while before finding a good spot. It's 9PM, meaning the evening show is still ongoing and the Fireworks don't start for another hour, but Matthew doesn't mind.

He admits that it's refreshing to relax with his people.

 

-

"Hey, happy Canada day, mister!"

"Wh-Who, me?"

"Yeah, you! You're one of the best-dressed ones here. You look great! Happy Canada day."

"Th-Thanks. Happy Canada day to you, too."

That little comment meant more to him than any of the other nations' recognition ever could.

-

 

As the night goes on, Matthew begins to get into the spirit of things and his mood has considerably lifted. He talks to the locals and even finds himself singing along to many of the songs being performed.

"Look, even the moon is red like the sun was earlier - just for Canada!" someone exclaims, and all heads point upwards to stare in awe at the beautifully crimson moon, akin to the red sun that graced the sky that afternoon. Matthew thinks with a small smile that mother nature must appreciate him, at least.

 

"Now, before we start the countdown to the fireworks, let's all say a big happy birthday to this wonderful country. On three, let's say 'happy birthday, Canada.' Ready? One, two, three!"

The area is filled with joyous screams of "Happy birthday, Canada!" and even some delighted shouts of, "We love you!" 

 

-

Matthew doesn't tear up. He doesn't, he swears.

-

 

The Fireworks are beautiful. He's almost forgotten how spectacular they are. It hits him like a ton of bricks when he realizes that it's all for him. The Fireworks, the show, the people gathered in places like this one all around the country to celebrate; it's all for him.

A little foreign girl looks up at her mother and says, "Mama, I love Canada!"

Her mother gives her a smile and a hug, and Matthew thinks it  _has_  to be a coincidence when she glances briefly at him when she replies, "I do, too."

 

The sounds of "ooh's" and "ahh's" fill the air as the Fireworks become bigger, louder, and better - it is apparent that the end is coming up. Soon there is a pause in the show, and he hears it.

His national anthem.

Matthew is filled with great shock, surprise, and joy once everyone  _stands up and sings along_  while the breathtaking finale explodes in sound and colour in the sky above him. He joins in with the crowd and sings the loudest he can, watching in wonder and pride as his people hug each other and practically scream the last few lines - " _O Canada, we stand on guard for thee!"_

 

-

Matthew most definitely doesn't start crying.

-

 

People cheer loudly once the Fireworks display is over, and Matthew wipes away the tears that he definitely did not shed as the crowd yells one last, "Happy Canada day!"

Matthew realizes with a shock that this is the best birthday he's had in forever.

 

-

He promises himself that he will attend all Canada Day celebrations from now on.

-

 

Before he leaves he gives a fond look around at the crowd, and it finally registers that his Canadians love him dearly. He  _knows_  now that even if the other nations fail to remember him, his people will. They always do.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of real events (because I most definitely did not cry when O Canada played during the fireworks display okay I promise) and also because Mattie needs some love on his birthday what with his brother's birthday coming up. This is my first work on here and idunno how I feel about it lmao. Idk reviews and comments and feedback and stuff are appreciated even though this is just a small thing I wrote bc I had feels over my own country idk idk ignore me. Also wtf is this title lmao I have no idea don't think about it.


End file.
